Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 100059/1980 describes a piezoelectric scanning device wherein the ends of an elongated piezoelectric laminate are connected to tranversely extending clamping piezoelectric stacks to form a device in the shape of the letter "H." The elongated laminate steps upon the application of a voltage and generates measurable compression forces in the end pieces. Such a device, however, is limited in its applications because it may move only in a single direction.